


Hotel California

by The_alpha_of_alphas



Category: SHINee
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, i do this out of love, im sorry @ my cousin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-26 19:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13864404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_alpha_of_alphas/pseuds/The_alpha_of_alphas
Summary: Honestly, I don’t even know what this is going to be yet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My BFF](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+BFF).



Being as you two had met backstage and he had all but had you right then and there, at least he had the decency to “request” that you meet him in his dressing room to fix his hair. You figured, it was bound to happen again. And over the course of the last six months, it had. Many times. Becoming his permanent personal stylist had its perks. 

But now, now he wouldn’t even look you in the eye. Neither one of you had stated that this was exclusive, but you thought it had been implied. Had he slept with someone else? Was he ashamed of it? Was he tired of you? Why did he just send you a text to meet him at a diner on the corner of your street? And better yet, why were you going?

As you walked into the diner, you saw a hunched figure in the corner. A mask covering his nose and mouth, and a black hood covering the recently dyed red hair. Taking a seat across from him, you crossed your arms and looked him dead in the eyes, all but daring him to look away.

It was silent for a bit, then he blurted, “I think we should stop.”

Ah, there it is.

You didn’t let your face change, “Why.”

He gave you a look, “I shouldn’t have to give you an answer.”

There was something in his voice, but you couldn’t quite put your finger on it. Fear? “I am as much a part of this as you. I deserve a reason.”

He stared at you, “You’re nothing to me. Just a fling.”

Ouch. That hurt. You have a sour smile, “I knew you were a coward Kim Kibum, but I thought you at least understood the meaning of respect.”

He clenched his jaw. Good, he felt that one. “You have absolutely no right to talk to me like that.”

After a laugh, you grabbed your bag and stood to leave, “And you have absolutely no right to treat me like this.”

He looked up at you, “I’ll let management know that you would like to request a transfer due to my irritable moods lately.”

You scoffed, “Don’t bother, I quit.” And with that you left before you let the tears fall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is soooooo short, kind of just a filler chapter to keep it going. (I’m going to write a chapter a day.)

-Two Months Later-

You were laying on your couch, the blankets pulled up to your nose, when you heard a key in the door. You sighed and pulled the blanket above your head, knowing exactly who it is. Seeing as there are only three people who have a key; your mom who lives 16 hours away, your landlord who would never just walk in, and the one and only Jonghyun.

Your thought was proved correct when a heavy body flopped down on yours, “Huh, I wonder where Y/N is?” He wiggled, “Man this couch has gotten super uncomfortable.”

You finally got your arm free and shoved him off, dumping him on the floor, “I don’t remember inviting you in.”

He snorted from the pile of limbs he was still sprawled out in, “You gave me a key, we are practically married.”

Pretending to gag, you pulled the blanket tighter, “Take your gay self home.”

He sat up dramatically, a hand on his chest, with a gasp equally as dramatic, “Excuse you but I like boobs thank you very much.”

You snickered, “And Taemin’s ass.”

He jumped and landed on you, “Shall I prove just how much I love women?”

You gagged for real this time, more because of the sudden elbow in your throat, “Wouldn’t you like that.”

He laughed and pulled your blanket back, “We need to get you out more often. You’re starting to develop a sense of humor.”

Pushing him onto the floor again, you finally stood up, throwing the blanket at his face, “You know what, that sounds fun. Let’s go out. You can even invite your boyfriend.” You ignored his shrill scream of ‘Not my boyfriend ass-hat!!’.

He seemed to realize what you had said and stumbled to his feet, “Really??? Like, somewhere besides the drug store on the corner to buy you tampons and pickles??” When you nodded he grinned, “We have to find you a fine man to take home tonight.”

Laughing, you let him pull you towards your room to find clothes to wear, “Okay but nothing bedazzled or you’ll lose a certain appendage.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So my cousin (whom I’m writing this for) jokingly said I should have Jonghyun take her to a gay bar...and this happened...I have a total of absolutely 0 regrets.

When you had said that you wanted to go out...this is so not at all what you had in mind. You looked up at the giant neon sign that flashed, PONY in bright pink letters. Looking at Jonghyun, you finally noticed the evil glint in his eyes.

He grabbed your hand, “Let’s go have some fun.”

You scoffed, “I knew you were gay!”

He stuck his tongue out, “I am not! I’m doing this for you.”

You rolled your eyes as he pulled you inside. As you both got a private room the lights began to dim and the curtains began to rise. A lithe figure strutted in. You strained your eyes, almost certain that you had seen this person somewhere. A sensual song began to pound through the speakers and the lights flashed and your jaw dropped.

Once the lights dimmed a bit and the person in front of you could see you, he screamed. You laughed so hard you fell over. Jonghyun was shaking with laughter, his laugh loudly echoing in the room.

Standing in front of you was a certain Lee Taemin.

Completely nude besides a white thong.

Something that would haunt you and sexually stunt you for a few decades.

Taemin covered himself with the curtain, “Jonghyun!! Why is she here?!?”

Jonghyun was crying from laughter at this point, wheezing out a few words here and there, “...both of you...seen your faces...best fun I’ve had...”

Taemin looked like he was ready to remove a very vital part of Jonghyun’s manhood, “This is supposed to be Jongmin time! That’s the only reason I sneak into this godforsaken place!!”

You looked back and forth between Taemin cowering behind the red velvet material, and Jonghyun whipping tears from his face and getting off the floor.

It finally clicked.

You pointed between the two, “Oh my god you ARE dating!!!”

Taemin gave you a look, “Duh! It took you long enough to figure it out.”

Jonghyun took one look at your face and fell to the floor again laughing.

You sighed and looked at the mess in front of you, Taemin still hiding his lower body behind the curtain but reaching out to slap Jonghyun who was rolling on the floor with laughter, holding his sides.

It’s time you got new friends.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiiiiiiiinally starting to get somewhere.

-Three Weeks Later-

After the strip club incident, you decided to never speak to Taemin and Jonghyun again. Yet, here you are, them in your living room, all of you watching Mean Girls for the third time. This week.

It seems, since you had found out their secret, and seen bits of Taemin that you had never wanted to see, they felt that PDA in front of you was perfectly fine, if not necessary. For instance, they were cooped up in the recliner together, Taemin in Jonghyun’s lap, pressing dainty kisses on each other’s lips.

It wasn’t that you weren’t happy for them, it was just that, there is literally a full sized couch DIRECTLY in front of them, and yet, they decide to pretzel into one person. This wasn’t ever the worst of it. There is a dent on the wall by the bed in the guest room that you are 98% positive wasn’t there until after they decided to stay over.

You were jealous okay. It had been almost three months since your split up with Key and honestly, you seriously missed the sex. It’s not like you were some horny prepubescent, it’s just that, you were a grown woman and you had needs.

You were jolted from your thoughts by a knock on the door. All three of your heads swiveled towards it. You looked over at the clock which said it was currently 1:30 am.

Jonghyun frowned and got up, going to see who it is. You heard him sigh and open the door, “What are you doing here?”

There was a muffled reply that you couldn’t really hear but you saw Taemin stiffen before he stiffly stomped over to the door, “You have absolutely no right to be here.”

This time you heard the voice loud and clear, “She was mine first. What’s the difference between you two spending time with her and me spending time with her.”

Jonghyun sighed, “Go home Key, you’re drunk. You don’t want to do this.”

Taemin nodded, “This won’t help anyone.”

Key laughed, “Why do you get to decide what’s going to help me? I’m a grown ass man, I make my own decisions! I don’t need anyone to baby me. Especially you two!”

A slap rang out, then you heard Taemin whisper, “I’m sorry hyung, you know how you get when you drink. You say and do stuff you regret later.”

There was a long quiet pause before Key responded hoarsely, “I’ll see you two back at the dorm.”

Taemin stepped out the door for a moment to hug Key before they shut the door and walked back in. They shared a look before Taemin paused the movie and Jonghyun looked at you, “I think we need to talk to you about something.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To my beautiful best friend who won’t get off my ass for more chapters, I hope you suffer.

Jonghyun and Taemin sat down on either side of you, serious looks on their faces. Taemin was chewing on the inside of his cheek, something he did only when he was thinking. Whereas Jonghyun was tapping his foot in nervousness.

You looked back and forth between them, becoming a bit impatient but more worried, “So...what did you want to tell me?”

Taemin jumped a bit, “Right. Uh...Hyung, do you want to start?”

Jonghyun took a deep breath and held it for a moment, “So um...we can really get our asses kicked for this...” you nodded and he continued, “When Kibum broke it off with you, he was devastated. None of us could figure out why or even how to help him.”

Taemin nodded, “It was the first time I’d ever seen Hyung like that. He’s always either happy or maybe irritated. But never just, sad.”

You frowned, “If he was so sad, why did he break it off then?”

Jonghyun took another breath, “I don’t want to outright tell you, because that’s not my place. But I will tell you this.” He paused and looked at Taemin who nodded for him to continue.

You reached out to take his hand and gently squeeze it. He smiled gratefully before continuing, “Key is my brother in all except blood, and I’m worried about him.”

Taemin looked intently at you, “You definitely were not the only one emotionally invested in the relationship.”

You thought for a moment, “I don’t understand...”

Taemin smiled a bit sadly, “Key Hyung had never dated before you.”

You snorted, “Please, he’s slept with plenty of women before me.”

Jonghyun laughed, “True, but sex and dating are very different.”

You looked between them, “So...he had never dated, ever?” They both shook their heads. You sighed, “And is that supposed to make me just forgive him on the spot?” Taemin opened his mouth to speak but you interrupted him, “I really thought we had something. But he threw six months down the drain.”

Jonghyun hesitated before saying, “Y/N...he cares for you a lot more than you know...”

You shook your head, “Obviously not!”

Taemin sighed, “Just tell her.”

Jonghyun shook his head, “I told you, it’s not my place-“

Taemin interrupted, “Its gone on long enough, she obviously isn’t going to figure it out.”

You waved your hand, “Hello, she is right here. What am I not figuring out?”

They both looked at you for a long couple of seconds before looking back at each other. A look was shared between the two and after a nod from Jonghyun, they both looked back at you and said, “He’s in love with you.”

Oh...well shit. You hadn’t expected that one.


End file.
